Just You
by Rukama
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC Jun Pyo narrates on what had happened in the past and what would happen in the future. Song: Just Jane by Christopher Rouse


————-

_It was an average day, dull in every way**  
**Until, until the sun broke through.**  
**It wasn't in the sky, no**  
**The light came from her eyes_

"Isn't there anything else interesting to do in this place?" I complained, staring his eyes out at the ceiling. _"Today's another boring day in school…" _I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Besides giving that 'Wonder Girl' that red card, hmph…not really." Woo Bin replied, rolling his eyes. The F4 has suddenly become silent. _"Why—why's everyone so quiet today?"_

I began to think. "Ah yes, that Jan Di girl. Hah. How dare she boldly try to speak her mind? I-In front on me, no less!" I exclaimed. _"Yeah…that'll teach her. She had definitely deserved that humiliation!" _

A few minutes later I began to realize that the rest had been living in their world the whole time! Ji Hoo's currently sleeping since I told all of them to come here early. _"Wait…why did I do that?" _Anyway, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin have done nothing but play that stupid video game. I rolled my eyes. _"These guys should grow up." _[A/N: Wasn't it you who should be?]

"GU JUN PYO!!" A voice angrily cried. I suddenly sat up, too busy to realize that the rest had noticed it too. There she was with that angry glint in her eyes. Something I had always liked. N-not that anyone should really know that.

_She turned, turned the grey sky blue.**  
**On that cold September morning**  
**I saw her in the rain.**  
**To me she was the moon and stars the world**  
**She was_

"You…you idiot, Jun Pyo!" She cried out, her hands balled up tight. I couldn't help but smirk. _"Looks like there was something interesting after all." _

"What did I do now?" I asked, giving her a shrug.

"What you did?! You're asking me what you did after what had happened?! You're unbelievable!" She cried, her anger growing within her. She held up her fighting stance, ready to fight.

I didn't know what to do. _"Is she really serious?" _Being the spoiled brat I was, I let my guard down just as she kicked me on the face. Ouch, that really hurt.

But I didn't care. She liked me and I knew it. Of course, I have nothing to prove but it's been like that. If liked a girl, I'd always be so certain that she'd like me back. I mean, what's not to like? I have good looks and high grades. I play every sport and I'm tall. I can be whoever she wants me to be, and to top it all off, I'm the heir to Shinhwa Group. The copters, the summer houses, private islands, I own them all! She can't deny me!

_Just Jane.**  
**But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.**  
**And she's all I'll ever need._

But when I fell for her, she made me realize that I didn't need all these things to be happy. I'd be always glad to love her. Bet you didn't know, I'd even risk the whole Shinhwa Group for her to be with me. Heck, I'd be glad to talk back to my own mother. She's done so much for me without even knowing. I know it'll be hard for her to love since we met off in a bad start, but I can do it! I know I will.

_**  
**She gives more than she takes**  
**And she takes my breath away.**  
**Yeah in the words I should always be just Jane**  
**But because of her, my world has changed**  
**Oh yeah_

Jan Di has taught me that money cannot buy everything. I thought she was being nuts; but every second I spent with her made me realize that it would be impossible for me to ever buy her love. It was priceless. The rest of the F4 kept telling me that I started to think of my actions more and I've grown nicer even a little bit. She was the reason for that too. She mentioned to me that violence is never the answer, and that was what always went through my mind whenever small accidents happen in school. I've even gone through living a commoner's life just for her! That's how much she changed me, that's how much…she changed my life.

_I tried to catch her eyes**  
**As she was walking by fast**  
**At first she seemed confused**  
**I saw she wasn't sure, my smile was meant for her.**  
**I said I can't help but notice you.**  
**And when you find that someone special.**  
**You don't let them slip away.**  
**So tell me what your name is, she answered by saying_

Well, when times went bad, I've been wishing that we could have met in a simpler way. The lyrics written above, yeah, that's what I wanted to happen. But whose fault would that be? Heck, I was the certified ass before I met her. She told me it wasn't right for me to play around with people and thinking of myself as an arrogant fiend. I thought she was just the type who just wanted to get a red card from me. I don't even know why I did fall in love with her. It was probably her spunky attitude, or the way that angry glint of her eyes shines when she gets mad, or the way she rarely smiles brightly, o-or the way she—wait! Why am I talking about her!? Geh, I must be going nuts…My, oh my, Jan Di, don't do this to me…

_**Just Jane.**__**  
**__**But she's everything to me, she is just Jane.**__**  
**__**And she's all I'll ever need.**__**  
**__**She gives more than she takes**__**  
**__**And she takes my breath away.**__**  
**__**Oh yeah in the words I should always be just Jane**__**  
**__**But because of her, my world has changed**__**  
**__**Oh**_

_Oh she might seem ordinary**  
**But she was hard to find**  
**One main thing really impresses us is her love**  
**And her love's just mine, just mine_

Commoner Jan Di…she's far from my attempted fiancé, but yes, it was surprising for one such as herself to stand up against me. I mean, no one has ever done that. But what a lucky guy am I! She didn't love me for what I have, [she didn't like it when I kept giving her stuff] or what had happened in the past…I've continuously told her my feelings over and over, but I had this feeling it was difficult for her to respond to my feelings! [Screw Ji Hoo!] I know that Jan Di likes me, I know it! She's mine and Ji Hoo can't take her!

_**  
**She is just Jane.**  
**But she's everything to me**  
**She is just Jane.**  
**And she's all I'll ever need.**  
**She gives more than she takes**  
**And she takes my breath away.**  
**In the words I should always be just Jane**  
**Because of her, my world has changed, oh changed**  
**She is just Jane, she is just Jane**  
**She is just Jane_

A few years later…

"Hey, laundry girl…" I mumbled, looking at her. We both seated ourselves on a bench. I tried my best to look bored, but of course, I wasn't. Jan Di was seated beside me for crying out loud!

"W-what do you want?!" She cried out, trying to hide her fear. _"Jun Pyo…what are you going to do now…?" _Her face was getting hot, she knew that. _"Oh no, I hope he can't see it!" _She tried to make gestures in an attempt to hide her face.

_"W-what's she doing now?" _My right eye began to twitch. "Y-you look…pretty…t-today." I stammered. I noticed that she looked more dressed-up than usual. …Or was it just me?

"W-w-what are you talking about?!" She cried out, blushing beet red.

"O-oi! I-I'm just telling you that!" I sighed. Here we are, arguing again.

"S-sorry…T-thanks though…" She replied, fiddling with her hair. I mentally laughed at myself. _"Dammit, why does she have to look cute?!" _She probably noticed that we have done nothing but quarrel all day long.

"S..soo, where do you like to go?" I asked, looking up at the sky as though there was something really interesting up there.

"W-what?" She asked, feeling very confused. "O-oi, Jun Pyo, if you're planning to drag me out someplace again, t-think twice!" She replied, pouting angrily.

"I'm not! Jan Di, you don't get it, do you? It's been 5 years, already…You had no idea how much I missed you…" I mumbled, lowering my eyes to the ground. _"She's grown to be a beautiful woman." _

"Jun Pyo…" She whispered, her expression beginning to soften. "I…I missed you too…so much." She hugged me tightly. I felt something wet on my shoulder only to realize that she was crying. "I thought that your feelings for me have changed through time…" She whispered again, taking deep breaths. She was finally letting go of her pride. That Jan Di, that's what I loved so much about her.

I smiled through her hair, hugging her back. "You idiot, you know I'd never do that to you…If it did, it means I have loved you more than ever." I held her tightly, burying my head on the crook of her neck. I don't ever want to let go of her again. This time, I won't ever make mistakes that would hurt her, no way, not ever.

_"I love you, Jan Di…"_

_=FIN=_

_~owari~_


End file.
